Making the Grade
by Tomboycountrygirl10
Summary: Misty goes to college and meets Gary there. They end up bein around each other more than she thought because...please read and review R&R...Egoshipping- Revamp in process so please be patient
1. Chapter 1 New Experience

Chapter 1 – A New Experience

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or the characters. T_T

Why Blackthorn you ask? It's my way of introducing another character (Clair) and is the place where Lance is from, you'll find out in 1 of the later chapters. Also because I didn't want Misty to be in Kanto.

"....." talking

_thinking and letter_

Misty- 18

Daisy- 26

Joey- 26

Lily- 25

Violet- 24

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in Cerulean City. And at the Cerulean Gym a battle was going on inside, a gym battle of course!

"Poliwhirl, water gun, now!" Misty told her pokémon.

"Butterfree, dodge!" the trainer yelled, but it was too late. The pokémon came crashing down into the pool.

"YAY! Way to go Poliwhirl!" Misty said to her pokémon.

"Poli-Poliwhirl!" replied Poliwhirl

"Hey good job, you did pretty well as a new trainer, just keep on going and you'll get the hang of it." Misty said trying to encourage the young trainer.

"Thanks and you better watch out cause I'm coming back for that badge!" the trainer said

"Mhmm, you got it!" Misty said giving a thumb up.

After that the trainer left and Misty went to get the Pokémon some food for lunch.

"Geez, these trainers just keep coming, and it just turned noon!" said an exhausted Misty, who had just finished her 6th battle of the day. Misty had earned herself and the Cerulean Gym a reputation of being 1 of the toughest gym/gym leaders to beat in the Kanto region. So a lot of trainers were looking for a battle. Misty had not only grown into a strong leader but also into a beautiful girl who could rival her sisters, but people always said that her sisters were way more beautiful though (well they're mean). Misty was 18 now with fiery orange, shoulder length hair and bangs that swooped across her forehead. She was about 5' 6" and had the nice long legs to prove it. Her eyes were a beautiful aquamarine blue too. Misty's personality was still as fiery as ever but she couldn't help speak her mind. Of course the Cerulean Gym was famous for another thing besides pokémon battles; that is the Sensational Sisters!

"LIKE MISTY TELL YOUR PSYDUCK TO GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR PIN!" yelled Lily who was chasing Psyduck.

"Ugh….not again! Psyduck stop messing around and give Lily back her hair pin!!"

"Psyiiiduck" Psyduck stopped running around after hearing his master and seeing how tired she was and gave Lily her hair pin back thinking it would make his master happy.

"Geez, like finally!!" said Lily who took her hair pin as quickly as she could before Psyduck decided to do something else.

"Thank you Psyduck, now go to the pool and I'll give you and the others some lunch, ok?" Misty told Psyduck in which the Pokémon nodded happily and waddled out to the pool.

"*sigh….I need a break from all this before I go crazy." M

"Like, whatever Misty just make sure you keep that Psyduck out of my room." L

"Aww, calm down, it's not like Psyduck broke anything, right?" M

"Hmpf! Just keep him out of my room baby sister." L

"Now like, what's this all about?" Daisy said as she walked into the kitchen. Daisy still had her long blonde hair. She came in a black pencil skirt with a white long sleeved frilly blouse and black high heals; sorta business like you could say. Something that she probably wouldn't have worn when she was younger.

"DAISY!!!" Lily and Misty both said and rushed over to their big sister whom they hadn't seen in 2 weeks which made the 4 Waterflower sisters incomplete to them.

"Like, hey guys I'm glad to see you too!" Daisy said as Lily and Misty both hugged their sister

"Like we missed you so much!" Lily said

"Hehe, I wasn't gone that long. Oh yea, like where's Violet?" Daisy asked a bit curious as to where her other sister was.

"Oh…well, Violet left a few days ago for some modeling job in another city." Misty tried explaining to Daisy.

"Speaking of which, I have to get going too!" Lily said which made Daisy and Misty give a surprised look.

"Wait, what!? Why wasn't I told of this until now!?!" M

"Like, oh my gosh, I completely forgot about your new job!" Daisy exclaimed

"What?! You knew too!? How come I'm always the last one to hear about these things??!!!" Misty was tired of her sisters always going off leaving her to take care of things by herself most of the time.

"Like chill out Mist, I'll be back soon." L

"You mean later; you say soon but you guys can take months until you return, and then you go off again on some other trip." Misty said while giving a pouty face.

"Well then have fun and like be safe Lil!" Daisy said not even listening to what Misty was saying.

"Like got it! Bye!" Lily said and then left.

"What...geez, you guys are such a handful." M

Hehe…like don't worry baby sister I'm here still." D

"*sigh…yea-yea. Can you help me feed the Pokémon?" Misty asked

"Like I guess but I'm relaxing later okay?"

"Ya fine with me. Thanks Daisy!"

"Like no problem baby sister."

Daisy and Misty left the kitchen after that and headed to the pool where the Pokémon were happily waiting for their lunch. After feeding the Pokémon Daisy and Misty made lunch for themselves.

"So how was your trip?"

"Like okay, just business as usual."

"Did you see Joey?" Joey was Daisy's boyfriend of 2 ½ years and hadn't seen each other for awhile because of their busy schedules.

"Yeah we met up. He's doing fine and says he'll come for a visit real soon. Oh and he says hi!"

"Hmm that's good." Misty was happy to see her sister be with someone who really cared for her and not for the fame, and the fact that he kept Daisy under control, as in taking things seriously instead of how she was when they were younger. Yeah, Joey was a good guy.

"Oh, hey look here baby sis. I like almost forgot, this came today for you." Daisy said and pulled out a white envelope with Misty's name and the Elite Four Logo. The Elite Four are in-charge of the Pokémon Leagues and getting a letter from them is important if you're a gym leader.

"Huh, I wonder what this is about."

"Like we won't know till you open it Mist."

"Ya I know, I know." Misty began to open the letter and read what the Elite Four had to say.

'_Hello Misty, with the Cerulean Gym gaining a respectable reputation we are very proud of your leadership and skills as a gym leader. We have considered you to go experience life away from the gym and to learn more about pokémon and not just the battles. You won't be replaced as gym leader, of course, but will find someone suitable enough to take care of your gym leader duties till your return. We hope you consider this as a small vacation and a great chance to learn more about the pokémon you train and even battle against. Enclosed to this letter is a forum that tells you your classes and the supplies needed at Blackthorn University. We hope you have a fun time and will check up every now and then to see how things are going._

_P.S. We have you set to leave the day after tomorrow._

_Lance'_

"Like wow Mist, that's so cool!!!" Daisy said happily to Misty.

"……." Misty was jaw-dropped. She couldn't believe what she just read. She was actually going to attend college, free of charge mind you, and get a vacation away from the gym for once, sorta, kinda,…. not really, but still! This was a chance in a lifetime that Misty wasn't going to refuse.

"Like helloooo? Earth to Misty."

"HUH!? Oh, sorry Daisy just a bit shocked over the news."

"Well you're happy aren't you?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Well then, like let's get ready already!"

"Hold on Daisy what about my replacement while I'm gone?"

"Like don't worry 'bout that, I'll take care of it. You know I've improved a lot. Daisy said trying to persuade her sister into letting her be the replacement while she was gone.

"Well that's true and all, but you're gonna have to convince the Elite Four first."

"Like no problem, just give me a sec. Now you go get your stuff ready and get the stuff that's on that supply list they gave you." And with that Misty nodded, grabbed the list and headed to her room to get packed since she would be leaving the day after tomorrow. A little while later Daisy came into Misty's room.

"Like piece of cake baby sister!" Daisy said giving a 'V' for victory sign.

"Really? Well that sure makes things easy for me. Thanks Daisy for helping me out."

"Like any time Mist and not to mention Joey is coming to keep me company while you're away."

"That's good."

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Lance said that he arranged a tutor for you who will also help you out while you're there."

"Well that's nice to hear. But come on, a tutor? It sounds more like babysitting if you ask me."

"Like come on Mist you don't know what's been goin on in the classes, it's already been 2 months since they've started, and just to let you know the person they're havin help you out is some famous pokémon researcher-in-training who is, from what I hear, a good-looking guy."

"Hmm, sounds interesting but still."

"Like you're not still crushing on Ash are you?"

"NO! I told you before that was a **long **time ago and I see him nothing more than a little, goofball brother."

"Ha-ha, I know. I was just teasing you Mist."

"Hardie har har, now can you help me out here?" Daisy and Misty got to work with getting Misty's things together. They closed the gym the rest of the day and went over the rules that Daisy would need to know about being the gym leader and taking over Misty's other chores and such.

'_I can't wait! This is going to be fun, I think, it is college after all. But Daisy said some famous researcher guy will help me out so that's not bad. I hope he's cute, hehe.'_ Misty thought to herself while preparing for what was to come in the days ahead.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hey ya'll! How did you like mi story so far? I'm new to this so please don't be harsh, other wise please R&R! It's much appreciated


	2. Chapter 2 Something Left Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't pokemon or the characters (darn it)

Gary- 19

Tracey- 19

Professor Oak- 65

Professor Ivy- 42

"talking"

_thinking_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2 Something Left Out

Dragon Dormitory of Blackthorn University

It was a sunny morning at Blackthorn University; there were no classes that day so the students were out in the nearest town or city to relax from all the work, except for on.

"….ary….Gary….GARY!" the voice yelled after getting annoyed.

"HUH?! What?! What happened?!" Gary said after hearing his name yelled out all of the sudden. Gary was tall, 5' 10", and lean. He spent time working out not only in the lab but in the gym too and he wasn't afraid to show his muscles, and smarts, when he go the chance. He had the brown spikey hair from when he was 10, but it looked more natural. Gary's eyes were of a chocolaty brown that his fangirls would talk about on Valentines Day saying that was the only chocolate they wanted to see. Still Gary was a cocky guy and some would say a womanizer or playboy (take your pick). But even though people called him that Gary only hit on the girls and nothing more because he didn't want to deal with the stupid drama that the girl would bring along if he went any further (if you know what i mean).

"Oh, it's just you Tracy. What do you want? I was busy sleeping incase you didn't notice." Gary said a bit pissed that he was woken up by Tracey. Tracey was Gary's roommate and friend, sorta, who was asked by Professor Oak to go with Gary to help keep an eye on him and to get out of the lab too. Tracey still drew and had the artistic look goin for him; his hair long and black pulled into a small ponytail. He was tall too, about the same height as Gary, but he didn't have as much muscle as Gary did.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?!" Tracey said a little offended.

"Never mind. Now why are you waken' me up? I was in the middle of a good dream too." Gary complained because right before Tracey woke him up, he was

'bout to receive the award for Best New Pokémon Researcher.

"Hey you shouldn't be sleeping now, it's almost lunch time and you've go work to do."

"What are you talking bout *yawn* I finished Professor Ivy's assignment 2 days ago, remember?"

"No, not that. Prof. Oak called me a while ago to saying that Lance form the Elite Four wanted to see if you could help take care of a gym leader that's coming to the University."

"Wait, what? Babysitting? HELL NO!"

"No not babysitting, just helping her out with her classes and small stuff like that. Prof. Oak told Lance how you were researching water pokémon and it turns out that the gym leader uses water pokémon as her specialty. So Lance thought that you 2 could help each other out. You help her with class and she helps you with the pokémon."

"Wait…her, water pokémon? Why didn't you say so earlier?! Of course I can help out." Gary said after what Tracey told him. Not only was he going to be able to gather some more info on water pokémon, but he would get to spend some time with a, possibly, cute girl.

"So when does she arrive?"

"Tomorrow." Tracey said happily

"…What?" Gary said disbelievingly.

"Yep, tomorrow morning at 10 sharp!" Tracey said grinning, which annoyed Gary because Tracey knew that he wasn't a morning person and the fact that the girl was arriving tomorrow on such short notice.

"*sigh, I guess I'll have to get up earlier than usual then. Well if that's it I'm headin' out."

"Huh? Wait…" It was too late, Gary left their room and headed to who knows where before Tracey could tell him any more.

"I guess he'll find out later that Misty is the girl I was talkin' 'bout. Oh well, this could get interesting!" Tracey said with a smile on his face cause not only was his friend Misty comin' but he'd get to see Gary's reaction when he finds out that the gym leader was her. This was sure going to be an exciting year; well that's what Tracey thought at least.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Well here's another chapter. Hope you like it and critics are appreciated....just not harsh ones please, so R&R!!! sorry that this chap. is short, the next 1 will be longer I think. I'm workin on mi 3rd chap. now so hopefully it will be up w/in the week, since schools done YAY!!! well thanks for readin and please let me know what yall think.


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters **

Misty- 18

Clair- 35

Gary- 19

Tracey- 19

Melody- 18

"talking"

_'thinking or writing'_

* * *

Chapter 3 The Meeting

Misty had just got off the train. She was dressed in a pastel yellow shirt with a small buttoned red vest, to help show off her curves, skinny leg jeans, and red converse on that resembled the ones she wore when traveling with Ash and Broke; for a small accessory Misty had the cascade badge turned into a small necklace. Misty's hair was pulled into a loose side pony tail, much like what she had when she was younger.

She looked at her cell phone to check the time.

'_Hmmm…8:55 a.m. A bit earlier than I expected to be here but gives me enough time to find the place.' _Misty had gotten up early to make sure that Daisy knew all she had to do while she was gone and to say good bye to her pokémon, except those she was taking with her (which ya'll find out later). After saying her goodbyes Misty headed for the train station and that's where we find her now.

'_Now which way do I go from here to get to the University?'_ Misty thought to herself without noticing someone was coming up to her.

"Um, excuse me, but are you Misty Waterflower?" Misty turned around and saw a woman with shoulder length, sky-blue hair that was partially pulled back into a pony tail with some hair off to the sides. She wore a dark blue tank with jean shorts and tennis shoes. She was rather pretty too, her eyes were a deep blue that showed kindness but competitive.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

The woman smiled, "Great! I thought that was you, I'm glad I was right! I'm Clair by the way, I run the Blackthorn City Gym here."

"Oh wow!! You're Clair? This is such an honor to meet you; I mean you're the world's best dragon master!" Misty said excitedly.

"Haha nice to meet you too. Lance told me to take you to the University and to check up on you every now and then."

"Really? Thanks for helping me then."

"No problem. Now how 'bout we get going, I got a cab waiting for us."

"Right, got it!" Misty said grabbing her things and heading off with Clair in the direction of the cab. While heading to the University Clair filled Misty in on why they were sending her to college.

"Well you see, the Elite Four noticed how strong of a leader you've become and the fact that you traveled with a trainer a while back. So they're using you to start off the next generation of gym leaders as an example that they want very experienced, qualified trainers."

"So I'm a guinea pig." Misty stated

"I guess you could put it that way. Let's just say the Elite Four are doing this to show that they want their gym leaders 'well rounded' in the future, which means battle skills and smarts. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think…." Misty said sort of understanding.

"Look don't worry so much about the reason and just think about having some fun while you're here. Who knows you might learn a few things that you could use for your battles"

"Ya, I guess you're right." The cab went silent for a while till Clair asked,

"So do you know the guy who's supposed to help you out while you're here?"

"No, except that he's a famous researcher-in-training and that he's good looking, but that's about it. Do you know?" Misty asked since Clair brought the topic up.

"Yeah, but I don't remember his name, it was Gerhard, Larry, or something, but I do know what he looks like form a picture that Lance showed me. So when I see him I might be able to remember his name again."

"Hmm, okay."

'_Geez, who could this guy be I wonder,'_ Misty thought to herself.

After that Misty and Clair started to talk about what was the cutest pokémon, in such.

Meanwhile Outside the Dorms in the Courtyard

"Hey Gary, there you are. I've been looking for you." Tracey said coming up to Gary who was leaning against a tree reading a book. Gary was dressed in loose/baggy jeans with black skater shoes on and a purple shirt that had a black dragon with the tail of it starting on the front of his right side, going across his back and ending over his left shoulder with the head of the dragon going towards his heart. He also had a smaller version of his yellow and green yin-yang necklace on, like choker size, and a yellow and green stripped wristband on his left arm to match.

"Well, I'm here." Gary said not even taking his eyes of the book he was reading.

"Well you're dressed to impress it seems." Tracey said grinning because he knew that Gary bought the clothes yesterday after telling him about the girl who was coming and decided not to tell that it's Misty so he could see Gary's reaction when he found out.

"What are you talkin' 'bout? I always dress this way. Oh, you have mustard on your shirt by the way." Gary said, messing with Tracey since he pointed out how he was dressed, pointing at the glob that was on Tracey's blue shirt with red lettering that said _'Sketchit Master'_ on it. Tracey still had his red headband on but his hair was a bit longer so he tied some of it into a small ponytail. He also had on long black cargo pants and flip flops on with a silver chained watch around his left wrist.

"HUH?! I just washed this too!" Tracey said when he saw the mustard on his shirt.

"Sucks to be you." Gary said focusing on his book once more.

"Darn it, I think I still have a napkin…ah-ha, got one!" Tracey said pulling out a leftover napkin he had with him when he had a hotdog for breakfast earlier (I know but some people eat weird things for breakfast so I chose Tracey).

"Okay, now that that's taken cared of I'm guessin' you remembered about the girl comin' over?"

"Ya, I remember. You said 10 a.m. right?"

"Yep, 10 sharp, it's about 9:40 now so she's going to be here soon."

"Hmm…ok then I guess I'll finish this chapter 1st then head over to the entrance."

"Ok, mind if I wait with you?"

"Whatever." Gary shrugged and went back to reading his book. A few minutes later Gary closed his book, got up and headed towards the main entrance.

"Well that was fast. Wait for me!" Tracey said catching up to Gary.

Over at the Front Entrance

"Well here we are, Blackthorn University! Nice huh?" Clair said to Misty who was wide-eyed. Blackthorn University was surrounded by trees that let in the sunlight all through out the campus and a stone covered building that resembled that of a castle.

"Wow! It's so big!"

"Haha, guess you haven't gotten out of the gym much have you?"

"Only when I go see Prof. Oak, otherwise I'm at the gym with challengers." Misty said with an exhausted look.

"Well you don't have to worry about that that much here, so relax." Misty looked around as did Clair to see if the guy who was going to be helping her was there yet.

"Do you see him Clair?" Misty asked hoping Clair had spotted him since she didn't know what the guy looked like.

"*sigh, nope but it's 5 till so he should show up sooner or later." Clair said looking at her watch. Misty sighed and just started to look around again when she spotted someone. It was a girl in blue Bermuda shorts, orange flip flops, a green tank that went over and orange one and a greenish-brown messenger bag that she carried across her body. The girl also had brown hair that went a little bit passed her shoulders.

'_Hmm, that girl looks familiar. I think I might know her.'_ Misty thought to herself when she noticed that the girl had turned around and made eye contact with her.

'_Crap! She saw me; she probably thinks I'm some weirdo now!' _Misty started panicking when she noticed the girl started coming up to her.

"Misty, is that you?"

"Huh?" Misty said a bit confused. _'Does she know me? Wait I remember her now!'_

"It is you!" the girl said and hugged Misty at the same time.

"Wait….Melody what are you doin' here? I thought you were on Shamouti Island." Misty said excited she could see her friend.

"Haha, yeah I was but I'm her studying about pokémon that live on different islands, mainly the Orange islands though. What about you? What brings you here, don't you have a gym to be running."

"Ya well the Elite Four wanted me to come here to learn some stuff, so Daisy's taking care of the gym till I get back."

"Well whatever, I'm just glad to see you! You still have a thing for Ash?" Melody teased.

"No, I thought I told you some time ago that Ash and I are like brother and sister now." Misty said annoyed that yet another person brought something up from the past.

"Haha, sorry I just like messing with you, you know that." Melody grinned; her and Misty remembering the rivalry that they had for Ash when they were much younger.

"So Misty, who's this?" Clair asked.

"Oh sorry. Melody this is Clair" Misty started to say but was interrupted by Melody. "Clair of the Blackthorn City Gym! Oh my gosh, you're such a great gym leader! I'm Melody by the way; Mist and I are friends from way back."

"Nice to meet you Melody."

"Oh, um, just to ask, why are you here?"

"Well I'm here to make sure Misty finds the guy who's supposed to help her while she's here and to check up on her every once in a while."

"Hmm, so where is he?" Melody asked while looking around.

"Well we don't know ex..." Misty was interrupted.

"Misty! Over here!" a voice exclaimed.

"Tracey?!" Misty happily said after turning around and going into a hug that Tracey had brought her into.

"Misty, I'm so glad to see you! It's been so long!" Tracey said while letting her go from the bear hug.

"I'm glad to see you too Tracey." Misty said smiling at her friend.

"What are you doin' here?" _'Geez, I've asked that to many times today.'_ Misty thought to herself.

"Well Prof. Oak sent me here to help keep an eye on someone."

"Eye on someone? Who?"

"Hey Tracey, who's the cute chick next to you?" said Gary who had caught up with his friend who had suddenly taken off running.

"Huh?" Misty said looking towards where the voice had come from.

"GARY??!!!"

"HUH?! MISTY?!?!!"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Yes, i know, i left ya'll hangin but the chapter just kept gettin so long so i thought i brake it up a bit. critics are welcomed but please don't be harsh. thanks for readin and remember R&R. im startin 2 work on the 4th chap now 2 but it mite be a day or 2 before its up. well bibi for now ;-P


	4. Chapter 4 Revealed

**Disclaimer: **i dont own Pokemon or the characters in the story

Clair- 35

Misty- 18

Gary- 19

Tracey- 19

Melody- 18

"talking"

_'thinking or writting'_

* * *

Chapter 4 Revealed

**Gary's POV**

'_Geez, what's with Tracey getting on my case about what I'm wearin'? It's not my fault I look good in these clothes. Well I'm done with this chapter so I guess it's time to go get the chick…*sigh.'_ "Wait for me!" '_Man this guy! Why does he want to come? Does he want to see the girl that badly? Tch, why should I even care?'_"Hey Trace what's with you? You're acting weird today, with that weird grin and all." "Hmm? Oh well, I just feel like something interesting will happen today, why?" _'This guy, something definitely is up. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask… _"Hey so who's the chick-" _'Huh? Where'd he go?'_ "Over here!" _'So he took off. Whatever, he's just talking to someone it seems. Hmm, now that I'm getting closer….it looks like…a girl? Wow. She's pretty good looking, nice curves, legs too, can't see her face though Trace is in the way. I wonder how he knows her._ "Hey Tracey, who's the cute chick next to you?" "Huh?" _'Oh now I see….wait this girl, it couldn't possibly be_…' "GARY??!!!" "HUH?! Misty?!?!!" _'Shit!!! Why the HELL is SHE HERE?!!?!"_

**~End of POV~**

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOIN HERE?!" Gary said obviously shocked to see Misty.

"ME??! What about you?! Don't they only let smart people in here?"

"Then why are you here carrot top?"

"Grrr…..y-you ASS!!!"

"Um, so you guys know each other?" Melody came in wondering what sort of relationship these 2 had.

"Yeah right, like I would know this egomaniac!"

"Tch whatever, so Tracey where's the chick we're lookin' for?"

"Oh finely found you! I knew if I saw your face I'd recognize you! That and when Misty said you're name."

"…..Excuse me?" Gary said a bit confused about the woman.

"Wait…he's…" Misty said looking like she was about to faint.

"Hi I'm Clair. You must be Gary. Thanks for helping on such short notice." Clair said ignoring the annoyed expressions on Gary's and Misty's faces.

"Oh no, it's no problem at all!" Tracey said before Gary could speak.

"I'm Tracey; I spoke to you with Prof. Oak on the phone the other day." Tracey said smiling and pulling his hand out so he could shake hands with Clair.

"Oh yes, I remember." Clair said going to shake hands with him.

"Prof. Oak said that you guys were glad to help. And that Gary was interested in water pokémon. Right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Gary said

"Well Misty's the Cerulean Gym leader, remember?" Tracey told Gary

"Tch, like I care, later." Gary said starting to walk off but stopped when a hand grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're goin?" Clair said with a look that said Gary was going to keep his word or suffer by her wrath.

"U-um, goin to show Misty around?" Gary said with a pale and worried look.

"Good!" Clair said while letting go of Gary's shoulder.

"Well then Tracey if you have any questions just give me a call, you have my number."

"Will do."

"And Misty, I'll check in every now and then to see how you're doin and if you need to talk call me any time!" Clair said giving Misty a piece of paper with here number on it.

"Thanks, I'll call you if anything comes up." Misty said with a small, sincere smile.

"Don't worry! I'll be here too, you can count on me!" Melody said putting an arm around Misty's shoulders and giving a peace sign towards Clair with her free hand.

"Mhmm, well I gotta get goin. See ya'll later!" Clair said and walked off. As soon as Clair was out of side Misty and Gary turned toward each other.

"Look Oak let's get 1 thing straight-"

"That there's no chance in hell that you're gonna be around me. Ya, I know, I feel the same way. But unless you want to face Clair's wrath I think we should compromise. _'I mean she is a water pokémon gym leader so this can help with me research and she's good looking….nope I just want the research.'_ "So how bout this I help you with whatever you don't get in class and get you caught up on the work and you help me with my research when I need it? Do we have a deal?"

'_Well I do need help getting caught up in class and I'll only be helping him with his research when he needs it so….'_ "Fine, we got a deal." Misty said thinking about the situation for a while.

"Great! Now that that's settled let me show you around." Tracey said grabbing Misty's arm.

"Hold on Tracey, like there's still 1 problem." Misty said pulling back her arm

"Huh, what's that?"

"Where am I gonna stay?"

"No problem! I don't have a roommate so you can stay with me. Besides its better staying with someone you know than a complete stranger." Melody said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Melody! You're so kind!" Misty said while hugging Melody.

"Okay, you go put up your bags first and we'll meet up by the big fountain in the courtyard so we can start the tour. Is that alright with you 2?" Tracey said with a small smile.

"Sure." The 2 girls said in unison and left towards the dorms.

"Not alright. OW! What was that for?!" Gary said after being hit behind the head by Tracey.

"Well unless you want Clair coming over here I suggest you play nice." Tracey said with an evil grin.

"*sigh, fine but after this it's only when I need her." Gary said knowing that Tracey was trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Alright then, let's head over to the fountain."

"Ya, whatever." Gary said walking ahead of Tracey to the meeting place.

Over at the Gyarados Dorms 

After putting Misty's things away in her knew room where she was staying with Melody, the 2 girls headed over to the fountain in the courtyard that was in front of the other dorms (there are 4 dorms total and they are very big), and met up with Gary and Tracey and started on the tour. Melody and Tracey showed Misty the library, the gym, the pokémon gym where the students could have battles, the restaurants and cafes that were on campus, where all the classes were at, and the research labs. So to sum it up, Blackthorn University was huge. Of course the tour came with Misty and Gary arguing about the smallest of things, such as Gary calling Misty a country bumpkin for being all wide eyed at the campus and Misty saying that the facilities are wasted on such an egotistical jerk.

This made the day seem really long for Melody and Tracey who had to deal with all the bickering between their 2 friends, but they found it rather amusing.

"Well thanks for the tour Tracey; I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Misty said smiling and headed to her dorm room, completely ignoring Gary.

"Ya, see you tomorrow." Tracey said waving to Misty

"Well I'm outta here, later." Gary said, not caring if they heard him or not and ignoring the fact that Misty had just snubbed him, and headed to his dorm room too.

"Well they sure are close." Melody said sarcastically

"You can say that again. I wonder how things will turn out." Tracey said the last part more to himself.

"Who knows? Well I guess I'll see you around! Oh, and nice to see you again." Melody said and headed to her and Misty's dorm room.

"Yep, you too, later!" Tracey said and went to his dorm room where he knew a very annoyed and pissed off roommate awaited him.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

well here it is, i know its a late update sorry. mi updates mite take a while this week cause i hav a lot of things goin on this month -_- ...i didnt really like this chap either so sorry if its not that great, hopefully the next 1 will be better ;-P.....well R&R and i got an idea for chap 5 i just need 2 rite it down. later!! =P


	5. Chapter 5 It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Pokemon or the characters

Melody- 18

Misty- 18

Tracey- 19

Gary- 19

"talking"

_'thinking/writing'_

* * *

Chapter 5 It Begins

Melody's and Misty's Room at Gyarados Dorms

After saying good-bye to Tracey, Melody headed up to her dorm room; she was curious about Misty's and Gary's relationship and decided to ask Misty a few questions. Melody entered the dorm room and saw Misty lying on her bed.

"Hey Mist, what's with you, you were pretty harsh to Gary. Well Gary was harsh towards you too, but that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is, why do you hate Gary, did something happen in the past?" Melody said sitting at the edge of Misty's bed since Misty was lying down on it.

"Hmm, well I guess I haven't really liked Gary since I travelled with Ash, with them being rivals and all."

"But didn't Ash and Gary resolve their rivalry some time ago? Then there's no problem, right?"

"True, I should be done with that, but whenever I see him he's always with some new bimbo girl and goes on about how great he looks or how smart he is. I guess I just don't like his oversized ego."

"Seems like it. But you know he is really smart and like **the** hottest guy on campus. I admit he can be full of himself at times but at least he can back it up."

"Even if he can back up his big head he doesn't need to brag or try to be a player." Misty said trying to justify the reason why she strongly dislikes Gary.

"Well I agree with you bout Gary bragging and how people peg him as the player type, since all those fan girls, but all he ever does is hit on or flirt with them. If you ask some of the girls on campus they'll tell you that Gary just hangs out with them for a couple of days without getting intimate and moves on to the next girl. When some people asked him about it he says he doesn't want to deal with any baggage."

"….you proved your point but I still dislike him." Misty said getting up to change into some sweats to be more comfortable.

"Aww, Misty is startin' to like Gary. Wait till I tell Ash!" Melody said jokingly, grabbing her phone from her bag.

"What, am not!!" Misty said rushing towards Melody to grab the phone but missed when Melody moved her hand away.

"Haha, just kidding!" Melody said sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Grrr….that's so not funny." Misty said with a bit of red on her cheeks out of anger and embarrassment.

"Aww, she's blushing, so you do like Gary!"

"Do not!!" Misty said as her and Melody kept going back and forth the rest of the night about Misty liking and/or not liking Gary.

Meanwhile at the Dragon Dormitory

Tracey entered his and Gary's room after bidding farewell to Melody. Tracey was waiting to see what Gary would say and if he was going to do anything to him since Gary most likely figured out that he knew Misty was the girl they were basically taking care of.

"Well look whose back. Mind telllin' me what you're up to?" Gary said with a serious look and glare at his friend that just entered their room.

"Well, whatever do you mean Gary?"

"Don't play that 'I have no clue what you're talkin bout,' you knew Misty was the chick that the Elite Four were sending here so spill." Gary said even more pissed off.

"Well I just forgot to tell you the other day that's all."

"That doesn't explain for today."

"Does it matter? You were goin to find out sooner or later anyway." Tracey said with a shrug.

"Tch still doesn't explain that weird grin you've had the past couple of days. You have some kind of plan goin on don't you?"

"Okay Gary, you've officially become paranoid. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go take a shower and call it a day." Tracey said and walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

'_I am __**not**__ paranoid. He definitely has something planned.' _"Tch"

"Oh Gary, before I forget, you and Misty have a lot of the same classes so you might want to pick her up tomorrow since she doesn't know where her classes are at." Tracey said as he popped his head out of the bathroom.

"I knew it! You are planning something!" Gary said pointing a finger at Tracey.

"Whatever Gary." Tracey said and went back into the bathroom.

'_Tch, this guy…'_ Gary thought when he finally realized what Tracey had said "Wait, we have the same classes?!"

Back Over in Misty's and Melody's Room

Riiing, riiing, riiing

"Hello?" Misty said as she picked up her phone.

"Hey Misty be ready to go tomorrow at 7; I'm picking you up so don't keep me waitin', carrot top." Beep, beep, beep. As the call ended before Misty could say anything.

"What!? Don't think you can order me around Gary Oak!!"

"What's wrong Mist?" Melody said coming out of the bathroom.

"Tch, nothing important." Misty said as she flopped onto her bed.

"Hmm, ok. Oh don't forget you have class in the morning."

"Ya, ok." Misty said as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Ok, here it is!!! sorry 4 the wait but like i said i got alot of stuff goin on this month. R&R are much appreciated and thanks 4 readin! the next chap will be **long**, its gonna set up some other chaps so.... well until the next chap ;-P


	6. Chapter 6 First Day

Chapter 6 First Day

Misty's and Melody's Room

Knock, knock, knock

"Mmm…."

Knock, knock, knock

"…shut….up…"

Bang, bang, bang

"Alright already!" Misty said getting out of bed. '_Geez Melody, how could you sleep through that? Oh, you're listenin' to music.'_ Misty thought as she saw Melody asleep with head phones on before she answered the door.

Bang, bang, bang

"I'm comin, I'm comin" Misty said as she answered the door "Wha-"

"FINALLY! What are YOU deaf? I told you to be ready at 7!" Gary shouted at a shocked Misty.

"Uhhh, Gary what are you doin here?"

"Wha-, you…. I told you yesterday that I'd be picking you up!" Gary said pissed off.

"Gary it's 6:30" Misty said blandly

"That's because I knew this would happen. Now, GO GET READY!" Gary said as he pushed Misty towards the bathroom and letting himself in at the same time.

"Hey, wait… wha-" BAM Gary shut the bathroom door

"ASSHOOOOLLLE!" Misty shouted through the door

"Pfft, whatever…you got 25 minutes Carrot Top."

'_Grrr, this guy'_ Misty thought as she turned on the shower. While Misty was, forcibly, getting ready, Gary waited quietly on a chair in the room.

"Look I know you're awake so stop faking it."

"Heh, alright, you caught me." Melody said getting up from her bed. "And might I say you look very nice today. Melody teased with a smile at Gary. Gary was dressed in faded blue jeans with a small chain hanging from his front pocket to the back (holding his wallet of course); a belt could be seen slightly from the front because his sweater rested on top of the buckle. He had a black deep v-neck sweater on with the sleeves pushed up and you could see a purple shirt on underneath, because of the v-neck. Gary had on a black wristband on his left hand, still had on his yellow and green yin yang necklace, and black converse. Gary also carried a black messenger bag that hung across his body.

"*sigh, how long have you been awake?" Gary asked sitting on the chair with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Hmmmm, since you first knocked on the door. And besides, who wouldn't have woken up with that incessant banging?" Melody said sitting up with her hands on her hips.

"Ya, sorry. You goin to class?"

"No not today. Prof Ivy said to come by later; she wants to talk about an assignment that she thinks I'll be interested in, besides I'm ahead in the class anyway. So, why are you here so early?"

"Heh, because I knew Misty wouldn't be ready at 7; that and it's fun to mess with her, hahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" Misty said coming out from the bathroom with a towel covering her

"What the hell? Why don't you have any clothes on?"

"Hmm, let me see. On that's right! It's because SOMEONE pushed me into the bathroom before I could grab some clothes!"

"Well then get dressed." Gary said still sitting on the chair.

"You expect me to change with you in here?"

"So, what's the problem Carrot Top, shy?" Gary said leaning back in the chair with his hand behind his head, with a grin.

"GET OUT PERVERT!" Misty said as she threw the nearest objects she could grab at Gary

"Alright, alright already! I'll wait outside, sheesh." Gary said as he shut the door behind him

"HAHAHAHAHA! You 2 are hilarious!" Melody said grabbing her stomach laughing

"Oh, Melody, when did you wake up?"

"Hehe, while you were in the shower." Melody said not wanting Misty to know that she had been faking sleep since Gary came. "You better hurry and get dressed before Mister Bright-n-Shine comes back in here."

"Ya, I'll be right back." Misty said grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom once again. A few minutes later Misty stepped out with a big smile on. "Mmm, minty fresh!

"Well you look cute." Misty was wearing dark blue low rise boot cut jeans with black converse, a white short sleeved shirt and an aqua blue tank over it, and her Cascade badge necklace. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail with her long bangs swept behind her left ear; she wore ruby red studs on her ears since they reminded her of a Tentacruels.

"Thanks! I'll see you later Mel!"

"Later!" Melody said as Misty grabbed her red backpack and left. _'Hmm those 2 are such a wonder.' _Melody thought as she fell back on her bed and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile Outside Misty's & Melody's Room

"Bout time, you had five minutes left." Gary said leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Hmpf, well you didn't have to come."

"Yeah, I didn't." Gary said getting off the wall. "Here."

Misty caught an orange that Gary had tossed at her. "What, breakfast?"

"Eat while you walk Carrot Top or you'll get left behind." Gary said walking away

"Ah, wait up!"

After walking for sometime Misty asked a question. "So what time does class start?"

"8."

"8?"

"Ya, 8. OW! What the HELL?" Gary said rubbing the back of his head where Misty had just hit him.

"Why the heck am I up then! It's only 7:05 for cryin' out loud!"

"Tch, incase you forgot you're new here so we're goin early so that Prof Ivy can fill you in on what's goin on."

"You did this on purpose." Misty said while putting a piece of orange in her mouth.

"Whatever, Carrot Top."

"Grrr, stop callin' me that!"

A few minutes later Gary and Misty were in their first class where the only other person there was Prof Ivy.

"Misty, glad to see you. I hear Gary will be helping you with your classes, that's so kind of him."

"Nice to see you too; so what all do I need to know?" Misty said trying to change the subject away from Gary. After Prof Ivy went over a few things that Misty need to know for that day and to ask Gary if she needed any help, the class was starting to fill with more students.

"Well class is about to begin, come on back when you're done with your other classes and we'll go over the rest of what you missed when you weren't here."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Misty said with a smile.

"Come on, before all the seats are filled." Gary said pulling Misty by the arm to two open seats.

"Hey, why do I have to sit next to you!"

"Because I'm the only one in the class you know and can help you out idiot."

'_Damn it, he's right.' _Misty thought to herself biting her tongue to help herself keep calm.

"Egotistical jerk." Misty mumbled as she sat down next to Gary.

"Hotheaded hag"

"Porcupine Head"

"Carrot Top"

"Spoiled brat"

"Bumpkin"

Misty was about to say something but was interrupted by someone.

"Hey Gary, what's up? And who's the girl next to you?" A guy said wrapping his arm around Gary's head.

"No one, now get off." Gary said removing the boys arm.

"You must be new here, what's your name?" The boy said with a flirtatious smile. Misty guessed he was about the same height as Gary. He had dirty blonde hair that had short spikes at the top and shaved at the sides and had green eyes. He was slightly tanned and muscular too. He wore a plain red v-neck shirt, loose faded jeans, and black and white skater shoes on. He had a silver chained watch on his left wrist and carried a black backpack.

"This guy's Rick, he's a player so don't be fooled."

"Hey now you're the one with all those fan girls. She must be the newest one right?" Rick said with a grin.

"Wrong!" Gary and Misty said in unison but Misty sounded more offended

"Do I look like some airhead to you! There's no chance in hell that I would fall for this guy!" Misty said pointing a finger at Gary, who was ignoring what Misty was saying and reading a book.

"Whoa, kidding, kidding. So, how bout your name." Rick said gibing a small smile sitting on the opposite side of Gary since the one by Misty was already taken.

"Her name's Misty, now will you shut up." Gary said glaring at Rick.

"Well Misty I guess I'll talk to you later then, cause of Mister Protective."

"Tch, shut up already."

"Alright, class is starting now." Said Prof Ivy to all the students. Prof Ivy began talking about a certain pokémon that lived in one area and compared it to the same pokémon that lived in another place. Every once in a while Gary would ask Misty if she understood and tell her what Prof Ivy meant whenever she got a confused look. Finally class was over and Gary grabbed Misty by the arm and started heading over to the next class.

"Hey Gary, hold on! Why are you in such a rush?" All of a sudden Gary stopped and turned around facing Misty.

"Look, stay away from Rick alright. Come on we're goin to class." Gary said finally letting go of Misty's arm and walking away.

"Hey wait up!" Misty said catching up to Gary. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said, now drop it." Gary said turning to his right facing Misty, giving her a look that could kill.

"Fine it's dropped." _'Geez, what's his deal?' _"So doesn't Melody take this class? You know since she's studying pokémon that live on different islands."

"Yeah she does, but Prof Ivy told her to come by later, something bout an assignment, that and she's ahead of the class."

"Oh."

After a while Gary and Misty were at their next class but Rick wasn't there. According to Gary he was studying to become a breeder so that was the only class that they would see him in. Gary and Misty spent their classes the same as the first; Gary and Misty would sit next to each other, call each other names, and Gary making sure Misty understood what she was learning. When lunch time came around Gary handed Misty a sandwich.

"Hey where's you lunch?" Misty asked seeing Gary wasn't eating.

"I ate durin' class now shut up and eat." Misty responded by calling Gary a grouch and Gary pretended he didn't hear anything. After lunch they finished the rest of their classes and started heading over to Prof Ivy's office. Once there Prof Ivy handed Misty a two inch thick notebook that she said contained notes from the times Misty wasn't there and said to go over them and to get Gary to help. With a nod and thank you, Misty left Prof Ivy's office where outside Gary was waiting.

"I see you got some notes for class."

"Yeah."

"Let me know if you need any help." Gary said walking off.  
"Okay." Misty said walking along side Gary.

After talking to Prof Ivy Gary and Misty headed back to the dorms.

"Man, today was **so** long *sigh." Misty said looking exhausted.

"Heh, it's the first day and you're already tired. Such a weakling."

"Hmpf! Well excuse me for being new to this."

"Well look who it is!" Tracey said from behind them.

"Tracey, hi!" Misty said stopping to talk with Tracey.

"Hey Mist, so how was class?"

"**Long**, not to mention I was with this jerk the whole time."

"Hey, you think I had fun babysitting you, Carrot Top?"

"Hmpf, I didn't ask you to, Porcupine Head."

"That's right; the Elite Four did so stop your complainin'."

"Now, now, you two there's no need to fight. Gary didn't you say Misty was cute when we met up the other day." Tracey said with an evil grin which Gary responded with a deadly glare.

"Huh?" Misty said confused on what Tracey was saying. _'Did Gary call me cute?' _Misty thought to herself trying to remember when she arrived on campus.

"I'm outta here." Gary said walking off, leaving Misty and Tracey by themselves.

"Haha, Gary's so easy to tease. How bout I walk you back to you're room Mist?"

"Thanks Tracey."

Tracey walked Misty back to her room. Along the way they talked about what they did that day, of course it mostly consisted of Misty complaining about Gary and Tracey listening. They finally reached Misty's room and said goodbye. Misty entered her room to see Melody wasn't there.

'_I guess she still has class. I'll go take a shower then and start my homework…..Oh I should let Poliwhirl out, I don't want too many pokémon out at once so…_' "Poliwhirl come on out!" Misty said as she grabbed 1 of her poke-balls and released Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl cried out.

"Hey Poliwhirl, sorry I haven't let you out in a while. Remember that letter I got some time back?"

"Poli!" Poliwhirl said with a nod

"Well this is where we're gonna stay so be good, we live with some one else too."

"Poli poli." Poliwhirl said punching the air

"Good, well I'm gonna go take a shower ok." Misty said throwing her backpack on her bed, grabbing some sweats, and headed to the bathroom. While Poliwhirl started to do some boxing moves. A few minutes later Misty came out, fed Poliwhirl some food, and started to work on her homework. Fifteen minutes in Misty saw she had gotten a text message _'Hey Carrot Top, be ready to go at 7, and be ready this time or I'll personally help you get ready. – Gary' _Misty texted back and resumed her homework. A few hours later Melody came in.

"Hey Mel, welcome back, I hope you don't mind Poliwhirl being out."

"Oh it's ok, he's so cute! So how was your first day?" Melody said flopping down on her own bed with a few bags, Misty didn't respond so Melody new what she meant.

"Long day huh, don't worry the classes will get easier and just ignore Gary."

"Hmm, I guess so but still."

"Yeah, hey do you want to have dinner early, I got some food." Melody said pointing to the bags on her bed.

"Ya, I could use the break, you know its only five right? Let me put Poliwhirl back in his poke-ball first, he's bout to fall asleep any way."

"Poli." Poliwhirl said groggily as he said goodnight to his master when he was zapped back into his poke-ball.

"Night Poliwhirl." Misty said while she headed over to one of the chairs in the room while Melody grabbed the food and went to get a small table to put it on.

"So when did your classes end?"

"Around three I guess, you?" Misty said putting a fork of salad in her mouth.

"Hmm, either three or four I don't' remember, I had to stop by to see Prof Ivy bout an assignment then I went to go get dinner and ran into Tracey."

"Ah, I heard bout that from Gary, I ran into Tracey too. He walked me to our room once Gary ditched me."

"I'm guessin Tracey said something that pissed Gary off."

"I guess, he said something bout Gary callin me cute when I arrived the other day, did that happen?"

"Oh, I remember that! That was before you two saw each other. Haha, ya'll started fighting after that."

"Well how was I supposed to know Gary was goin to be here?"

"Haha, sorry it's just funny to watch ya'll fight. Oh before I forget there's a Halloween party comin up in a couple of weeks, want to go?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Good it's a costume party so let's go shopping this weekend to find some outfits."

"Sounds good." Misty said with a small smile

Melody and Misty continued talking about what to dress as for the party and ate the rest of their dinner. Once they finished they went back to finishing their assignments.

Over at Dragon Dormitory

After leaving Misty and Tracey, Gary headed up to his room. When he got there he threw his bag and himself on his bed. He grabbed a poke-ball from his pocket and released Umbreon.

"Hey Umbreon, just relax today we aren't goin to do any training today."

"Umbreee" Umbreon replied laying down by his master. Gary laid there for awhile thinking, _'That jerk he's purposefully trying to piss me off. At least she doesn't know about the Halloween party I'm throwin'. Hmm, don't have that much work, guess I'll get something to eat, and then take a shower. I'll finish my work later.'_ Gary said getting off the bed and heading over to the fridge. Gary's and Tracey's room was huge, being the grandson of a world renowned professor, and of course being rich, certainly had its advantages. The room was about the size of an apartment. It had a small kitchen that came with a fridge, stove and oven, microwave, sink, and small pantry. Next to the kitchen was the living room that had an 'L' shaped couch and 36 inch TV on the wall, complete with surround sound. On the right side of the couch was an open area where there was a small hallway; the hallway had two doors on either side, one was Gary's room and the other Tracey's. On the opposite side of the couch was another door which was the bathroom. The entrance to the "apartment" was across from the couch along the wall of the TV. After eating, showering, and finishing the rest of his work Gary was on the couch watching TV with Umbreon when Tracey came in.

"Oh Gary looks like you're done with your assignments. You know you should check on Misty, see if she needs any help."

"Tch, if she needs help she'll call, besides I already texted her to be ready tomorrow."

"Oh, so what'd she say?"

"_Pervert"_ Gary said blandly

"Huh?"

"She said pervert."

"What'd you text her to get her to respond with that?" Tracey said coming over to sit on the couch.

"I just told her to be ready when I get there." Gary said not wanting to go any further.

"Oh, I forgot."

"What?"

"This."

"OW!" Tracey said after getting punched in the arm. "What was that for!"

"For talking to much." Gary said getting up and started heading to his room but stopped when Tracey began saying something.

"Hey I ran into Melody and told her bout the party; she said she's goin to bring a friend." Tracey said with a grin while Gary responded with a glare and slammed the door behind him. "I guess bringing up when he called her cute then implying she's coming was a bad thing. Oh well, can't change what's already been done. Besides he's probably curious about what Misty will wear since it's a costume party." Tracey said to Umbreon who nodded in agreement.

"Umbreon!" Gary called out at which Umbreon got off the couch and headed to his master's room after which Gary slammed the door again.

'_Gary, Gary, Gary, you're making it easy for me to tease you, you know.'_ Tracey thought to himself as he grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels.

What Happened When Tracey and Melody Met 

Melody was going to go get some food for her and Misty for dinner when she heard someone call out her name.  
"Melody!"

"Oh hey Tracey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I ran into Misty and Gary a while ago."

"Still fighting?"

"Yep."

"Ah those two, what are we gonna do." Melody said jokingly shaking her head

"I got an idea, you know bout the Halloween party right?"

"Yeeeaaa."

"Well, bring Misty along, just leave out the part about it being Gary's party."

"Oh, I can't believe I didn't think of that! Hey what is Gary goin as?"

"Hmm don't know he's keeping it a secret. What, you're gonna have them match?"

"Of course!"

"Heh sounds interesting."

"Ya, only to us though. Misty and Gary will definitely hate us for it."

"Well Gary already suspects me of something, what bout Misty."

"She's still in the dark bout it. I'll tell Misty bout the party though."

"Good, just remember to leave Gary out of it."

"Well duh, how else are we gonna have fun? I gotta get goin, see you later!"

"Ya, bye!" And with that Melody went to go get dinner and Tracey went to go mess with Gary.

* * *

**Author's note:**

well i didn't really update this but i did fix some spelling errors...i'm so said to admit that i spelled Gary's name wrong TT_TT i put Cary (by accident of course!) instead of Gary, i feel horrible bout it...anyway thanks for reading and i hope to update MtG soon, but i'm also workin on PP so i don't know when the update will be. Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ hopefully i won't make so many spelling mistakes in later chaps (but when you've been working on something for so long and then reading and re-reading it, everything starts to look the same and alright -_-) well i might as well check some other chaps ^_^ till then!

-Calico ;-P


	7. Chapter 7 Disguise

**Disclaimer:** i dont own pokemon or the characters (except rick)

Gary- 19

Misty- 18

Melody- 18

Tracey- 19

Rick- 19

Grandma/Elderly Woman- 65

Granddaughter/Sweetie/Little Girl- 8

Gary's Fangirls- 18-? (does it matter?)

"talking"

_'thinking/writing'_

* * *

**Chapter 7 Disguise**

Over at Gyarados Dormitory: Misty's & Melody's Room 6 A.M.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

SLAM, Misty's hand went down on her alarm clock.

"Mmm…" _'Got to get ready before that pervy jerk gets here.'_ Thought Misty as she got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom.

Gary's & Tracey's Dorm at Dragon Dormitory

"Umbree, Umbreon" Umbreon nudged his master's arm trying to wake him up.

"Alright Umbreon, I'm up, I'm up." Gary said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. '6:25 huh' Gary thought looking at the clock on his phone.

"How bout breakfast 1st then shower?"

"Umbree" Umbreon nodded in agreement. After eating breakfast and taking a shower, Gary got dressed. He wore an open black and purple flannel shirt with the sleeves pushed up a little above his wrist and a plain white v-neck shirt underneath. Gary wore loose faded blue jeans that had a rip in them on his left knee and brown low-top converse. His yin yang necklace was around his neck, of course, which was the only accessory he wore.

"Well Umbreon, how do I look?" Gary said smirking

"Umbree"

"I agree with Umbreon, you're trying to hard, *yawn." Tracey said making his way over to the kitchen.

"Tch, since when did I ask for your opinion?"

"You didn't, I just thought you should know." Tracey said with a grin.

"Whatever, Umbreon, return." Gary said as he zapped Umbreon back into his poke-ball.

"Say hi to Misty for me." Tracey said as Gary grabbed his bag and shut the door. '_Tch, damn Tracey, sticking his nose into other peoples business.'_

"Hey Gary, long time no see!"

"Heh, hey girls." Gary said with his trademark flirt smile.

Meanwhile in Melody's & Misty's Room

"So am I gonna see you in class today?"

"Nope, I'm takin' self-study." Melody said eating her breakfast. She was dressed in a white boho skirt, an army green tank top with an orange star in the middle, a tan hip-belt, and brown sandals.

"Hmm ok, I guess I'll see you when I get back!"

"Yep, now have fun with Gary!"

"WHY WOULD I HAVE FUN WITH HIM?!"

"Haha"

Bzz, Bzz

"Oh, a message." _'I'm here' _"*sigh, I'll see you later…" Misty said grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

"Okay, bye!" Once Misty left Melody was still staring at the door. "Haha, idiot couple."

Meanwhile (again) Outside Misty's & Melody's Room

'Ha I'm a bit early. I'll wait outside for a bit.' Gary leaned against the wall staring off into space.

"Gary is that you?

"Ah, girls, long time no see!"

"What are you doin here?" "Do you want to walk to class together?" "You're dress nicely." "Are you waiting for someone?" A bunch of girls kept talking 1 after the other before Gary could respond.

"Whoa, slow down ladies, there's plenty of me to share." Gary said with a flirtatious smile.

"KYAAAA!"

'Ah I better let Misty know I'm here before I forget.' Gary texted Misty while he was talking to the group of girls and a short while later…

"What the heck?"

"Huh? Oh, hey there cowgirl!" Gary said looking at Misty with a ½ flirt grin. She wore a blue tank under an open turquoise/brown flannel shirt that was tied just above her stomach. Misty had on finger-tip length faded jean shorts that were frayed at the bottom and worn out looking brown cowboy boots. Her hair was in a low French braid and had on her cascade necklace and ruby red earrings.

"Aw Gary, why are you 2 dressed alike?" "Ya, we want to match you too." The girls started to whine.

"Haha, girls no can do. This little lady is with me so we gotta get goin." Gary said putting an arm around Misty in a headlock position and started walking off.

"Aww, they're so cute together!" "Yeah, but I want to be the 1 under Gary's arm!" "Me too" "Me too" the girls started chatting again and walked off. While Gary and Misty were on their way to class and Misty still in a headlock.

"Hey Gary, let me go! I don't want people to get the wrong idea so let me go change!" Misty said prying herself free from Gary's grasp.

"Nope, can't do that." Gary said grabbing hold of Misty's wrist.

"WHY NOT!?"

"Cause we're almost to class and I don't want to wait for you to change. Besides does it matter if we match, you look cute to me." Gary said non-chalantly.

"W-What?" Misty said with a slight blush as Gary realized what he let slip and let go of her.

"Nothing…Will you pick up the pace Carrot Top."

"Grrr, don't call me that!" Shouted Misty as she walked slightly behind Gary. They finally got to class and found some open seats and sat next to each other again.

"Hey mind if I sit here?" Rick asked sitting on the opposite side of Misty.

"Yes"

"No"

Gary and Misty both said in unison

"OW!" Gary yelled after getting hit in the head by Misty.

"Go ahead Rick."

"Thanks Misty…so are you guys goin out?"

"Who?"

"You and Gary."

"NO! What gave you that idea?!"

"Haha, sorry it's just that ya'll are dressed alike. (Misty turns and gives an 'I-told-you-so' glare). But I'm glad to hear that's not the case, so you're single?"

"U-uh, y-yes, why?"

"Just curios." Rick grinned SMACK. Rick got hit in the head by a book.

"Oops, sorry it slipped. Misty can you grab me that." Gary said pointing to what had smacked Rick earlier.

"Yeah, sure, here you go." Misty handed the pen over

"Thanks" Gary patted Misty's head and started reading his book.

"Alright class lets begin." Prof. Ivy exclaimed heading to the front of the class. As usual Gary asked Misty if she understood the lesson and helped her when she needed it……..however Gary was helping Misty more than he usual did. A couple of times, more like a thousand times to Gary, Rick would start chatting up Misty; holding her hand or putting an arm around her while talking to her. Gary would pull Misty towards him to ask her if she understood, say she's an idiot for not getting the questions (which ended up with Misty yelling at him), "accidently" hitting Rick with pens and books, and the last thing Gary did, that lasted for the rest of the class, was keeping his arm around Misty and pulling her closer to him. Misty was utterly confused by what Gary was doing.

"Gary, what do you think you're doing?!" Misty whispered with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Just pay attention Carrot Top." Gary whispered in Misty's ear that sent shivers down her spine. Gary saw Misty's flustered look she was trying to hide and just grinned. Soon enough class was over and Gary pulled Misty along to leave.

"Hey, Gary…sorry Rick, I'll see you later." Misty called out behind her.

"Yeah, see you later." Rick waved, _'Looks like I have an obstacle in my way, no matter I'll get what I want.' _Rick thought with a sly grin.

Later That Day

"Same time tomorrow Carrot Top."

"Stop callin me that!" Misty said as she shut the door. "Geez, that jerk, and what was with this morning?" Misty talked to herself as she flopped down on her bed and hugged her pillow.

"What happened this morning?"

"Huh, Melody when did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time."

"Oh, sorry, haha."

"Mhmm, so tell me, what happened this morning?" Melody said as she sat by Misty, who was now sitting up.

"Well…" After explaining what had happened, from when she left to the end of first class-

"Hahahahaha! He did that?! Hahaha, man Gary is so in denial it's killing me!" Melody said as she grabbed her stomach laughing.

"Hey, it's not that funny and what do you mean by denial?"

"Haha, nothing, nothing."

Meanwhile at Gary's & Tracey's Room

SLAM…Gary walked in and sat on the couch.

"Oh, Gary you're back. Did you have fun with Misty today?"

"Shut it Trace, no in the mood." Gary said with a deadly glare

"Touchy, touchy; so what's up, you seem pretty ticked." Tracey said as he sat down on the couch.

"Tch, sorry lot of shit happened."

"Hmm, ok, there's only 1 reason for you to be so upset; either something happened with an assignment, or Rick is involved." Tracey pondered with his hand on his chin looking like he was deep in thought.

"Misty's the new prey." Gary said looking straight at the wall.

"Huh…Misty?"

"*sigh, don't worry I'm handling it." Gary said getting up and headed towards his room.

"Gary, are you jealous?"

"Tch, why would I be jealous over that bumpkin." Gary said as he shut the door behind him

'_Hmm, so the plot thickens.' _Thought Tracey as he turned on the TV.

The Weekend- couple of days later

"So Melody where are we goin?" Misty asked placing her finished bowl of cereal in the sink.

"Mahogany Town, they have the best shops there and most people will head into the city to find their costumes."

"Hmm, I wonder what I should go as."

"Misty, you still haven't decided on that yet?"

"Hehe, nope. Rick said I should go as a fairy but I rather wear something without wings."

"Rick…the guy that Gary kept throwing things at? Misty be careful around that guy okay, he's the biggest player ever, like a wolf in sheep's clothing if you ask me."

'_Huh, Gary said something similar to that.' _"Don't worry, I hardly see him; I have 1 class with him anyways. Come on lets get goin."

"Alright, I'm comin." Melody said as she and Misty grabbed their bags and left for Mahogany Town. After getting to Mahogany Town Misty and Melody checked out the stores; some had Halloween decorations all over while others displayed small items, but nonetheless the stores all had costumes. Melody found what she was going to wear at the 3rd store they went to but now they were at their 8th and Misty still couldn't find 1.

"Like come on Misty, stop bein so picky, it's almost 4."

"I know but most of these costumes aren't the right size and some people already have them. *sigh, I don't know, I guess I already have something in mind."

"Hmm, then I guess we should go to that shop." Melody mumbled to herself.

"That shop, what shop?"

"Oh it's this little shop that most people don't notice but they make specialty items sometimes for their customers. They have the cutest clothes."

"So where is it?"

"This way, come on!" Melody said grabbing a hold of Misty's wrist and going to wherever the store was. After making a few turns Misty and Melody found the little shop. It looked pretty plain on the outside; a single glass door that had on _'OPEN'_ sign on it, a show window to the right of the door that had a few outfits showing, and the building was a luvdisc pink with a metal sign that hung just above the door and window reading _'LUVDISC BOUTIQUE' _(ironic I know). Misty and Melody entered the shop and looked around for about an hour and Misty tried a few costumes on.

"*sigh, it just doesn't feel right." Misty said coming out of the changing room.

"Still? Mist come on, there isn't 1 outfit that you like?"

"Sorry Mel, it's just that these aren't costumes that I think will work for me."

"Is there something you need help with dear?" said an elderly woman behind Misty.

"Yes, my friend here can't seem to find a Halloween costume, could you help her please; this is like our 9th shop."

"Oh dear, but of course, I think there's a costume inn the back that would suit you just perfectly. Sweetie could you go get that costume for this young lady here?" the elderly woman called out to a little girl that was behind the counter.

"Sure thing Grandma!" the little girl went behind a curtain and a few minutes later came out with a bag.

"Here you go Grandma."

"Thank you sweetie; now Miss, go try this on, I think this will suit you quite well." The woman said with a sincere smile.

"Go on Misty, we don't have forever you know."

"Okay I got it, I'll be right back." A few minutes later Misty came out of the changing room.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Misty, its perfect!! Look for yourself!" Melody exclaimed as she spun Misty around to look at herself in a mirror.

"It's like it was made for you Mist!"

"I told you it would suit you."

"You look really pretty!" said the little girl.

"Wow, this is it, this is exactly what I was looking for!" Misty said twirling around.

"I'll ring it up for you while you change." The elderly woman said heading towards the cash register. Misty went back into the changing room and a few minutes later came out with the costume back in its bag and headed to the register with Melody.

"Thank you so much for finding this for me."

"It's no problem at all dear; it was taking a long while to try to find an owner for this. My granddaughter worked on it for so long so we're pretty glad that you came. So you get the costume and accessories that my granddaughter found for half price; and I'm not takin no for an answer."

"But that's too generous of you!"

"Ya, please let us pay the price it's worth. Otherwise we won't feel right buying it."

"Grandma." The little girl pulled on her Grandmother's dress and whispered something that both Melody and Misty couldn't hear.

"Hmm, you sure Sweetie?" the Grandmother asked looking down at her granddaughter.

"Yep!"

"Alright then ladies, how bout this; half price and you 2 come in when you have some free time and spend the day with us at the shop."

"Deal!" Melody and Misty said in unison.

"Great."

The girls left the shop after paying and saying their goodbyes and thank yous and headed back home.

Meanwhile in Gary's & Tracey's Room

Gary was sitting on the couch watching TV with Umbreon. It had been a long day for Gary; he got up early, went to the gym, played with Umbreon, finished his work for his classes and 2 big assignments that would help him with his Pokémon Researcher career, and was now thinking of how Misty could help him with his most important project.

'I wonder if she brought some of her pokémon with her. If not we could go to her gym when we have a long weekend or something.' Gary stopped thinking when he heard his name being called out.

"Huh?"

"I said what do you plan to go as to the party." Tracey said plopping down on the couch with a soda in his hands.

"Oh, haven't decided yet. What about you?" Gary asked looking back at the TV.

"Hmm, I have an idea but I don't want to spoil the surprise." Tracey grinned

"Tch, what surprise, it's not a birthday party."

"Hey, I know but let me have my fun."

"Hmm."

"So Melody was telling me yesterday that she and Misty were goin costume shopping today."

"…"

"I wonder what they're coming as. Huh, Gary?"

SLAM

'Oh, so he left me.' "Haha so easy to tease, huh Umbreon?"

"Umbree."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

well heres the next chap, sorry its so late _ i've been busy so yep...any way hope ya'll like it!(cuz this chap was sorta hard 4 mi cuz i had a bit of writers block)..... oh i didnt tell ya'll wat Misty's costume looked like cuz its supposed 2 be a surprise, including the other characters costumes; and yes Misty still doesn't know its Gary's party but Gary knows (cuz of Tracey) that Misty is coming.... Rick will hav a bigger role in the chaps 2 come but 4 rite now he's a mystery, and Gary and Misty will show more of their hate relationship in the other chaps 2 (i just wanted 2 show the confusing side 1st)...well i started on the next chap but im sorta a writers block (sweatdrops) so it could be a while, but i am workin on it.....please R&R!!!! i love knowin what ya'll think! later ;-P


	8. Chapter 8 Exercise & Dreams

**Disclaimer: **well i dont own Pokemon or the characters (cept Rick)

"talking"

_'thinking'_

Gary- 19

Tracey- 19

Rick- 19

Melody- 18

Misty- 18

* * *

Chapter 8- Exercise & Dreams

Gary's Room- Sunday 6:00 A.M.

"Umbree" Umbreon nudged his master's arm like every morning.

"Mmm…" Gary sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and pet Umbreon's head.

"Morning boy." Gary said as he left his room and headed to the kitchen with Umbreon right by his side.

During the weekends Gary got up early; during the weekdays getting up early was meant for classes and work, but the weekends were spent with Umbreon, at the gym, or doing some research on water Pokémon.

"This will do for now. Here you go Umbreon, eat up." Gary placed a small bowl of fruit down for Umbreon while he had toast and a small glass of orange juice.

"Let's see, we've done 5 miles for bout 2 weeks now, so lets try for 6."

"Um Umbree"

"Yeah after the run you can rest back here, I was planning to hit the gym anyway." Gary placed his glass and Umbreon's bowl in the sink and went to his room to grab some workout clothes; when he came back Gary was in a pair of baggy grey basketball shorts, black tank, running shoes, and a sweat band on his right arm.

"Alright, let's go!" Gary and Umbreon headed out and ran around the campus; hardly any one was up at that hour except for a few trainers and their pokémon that were out for a little exercise too. After an hour or 2 Gary took Umbreon back to his dorm room and headed for the gym.

"Aaah, man, it seems like I haven't been here in ages!" Gary said as he entered through the gym doors. _'Hmm, let's see, where should I start 1__st__?_' "Ah…" Gary mumbled to himself as he noticed a raven haired girl heading over to the free weights.

"I'll start off with the weights; I have been losing some tone." Gary said to himself while he flexed one of his arms. Gary headed over to where Raven Girl (which isn't really her name, I'm just lazy) and put on his charm; a few giggles, by the girl, flirting, and smiles later Gary was done with the weights and his time with the Raven Girl and started wandering around the gym.

"Well look who it is." Came a voice from behind Gary

'_Great its-' _"Rick, hey, what's up?" Gary said as he turned around to face Rick.

"Heh, what else, it's not that easy trying to keep this **awesome** body perfect." Rick smirked

"Uh-huh." Gary rolled his eyes while walking over to a bench press and started putting on and taking off weights. Right when Gary sat down on the machine Rick came over.

"Need a spot?"

"…*sigh, sure." Gary said as he leaned back on the bench getting ready to take the weights.

"165, heh, such a lightweight." Rick smirked.

"You know the saying, 'feel the burn'; do enough reps and there ya go." Gary gripped the bar of weights looking like he couldn't care less of what Rick had to say. _'Geez, and here I thought I could have a relaxing day, but noooo, I'm stuck with this asshole.'_ Gary began doing his reps with Rick there spotting him.

"You and Misty seem awfully close, I mean considering what happened in class the other day."

"…what…are you...talkin bout,…Misty and I…are just…acquaintances." Gary said as he kept lifting the weights.

"Heh, you say that but remember, actions speak louder than words. Speaking of words, I suggested to Misty on what to wear for that Halloween party of yours."

"…"

"Yep, she'll be my Tinker Bell and I'll be her Peter Pan." Rick said with a smug look not even paying attention to Gary who almost dropped the weights on himself. (cause of what Rick said).

"Geh…well…maybe she…has a different…costume…in mind."

CLANG

Gary put the weights back up and got up at which Rick took a few more weights and added them to Gary's. Rick sat down and started gripping the bar. "Heh, just cause you're around her more than I am doesn't make you right."

"Never said I was."

'_Tsk, this guy, thinks he's so smooth.'_ Rick thought as he started lifting the weights.

Gary didn't really talk as much as Rick did when he was spotting but he did think a lot.

'_Damn this guy pisses me off. Why should I care what he tells Misty, hell she doesn't even know its my party! More importantly who the hell invited him?! If I find out it was Tracey, oh man is he in for it.'_

A few reps and hating each other thoughts later Rick go up from the bench. As Gary was about to leave, to get as far away from Rick as he could, Rick stopped beside Gary and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get in my way Oak." Rick whispered and walked off towards some girl.

"Tch." Gary turned around and headed towards the men's sauna so he could think. There was only 2 other guys in the sauna room with Gary so it was pretty quiet.

'_Damn that Rick. What's he up to? Gary shook his head 'No, no, I should just keep a watchful eye out and that's it, no need to get carried away……aw who I'm kiddin?! If Rick tries anything I'm kickin his ass!_

After spending a little while longer at the sauna Gary was getting ready to leave the gym when he passed by the swimming pool where he noticed a certain red head.

"What's she doin bein up this early?" Gary mumbled to himself. Misty was in the pool doing some laps and Gary noticed she was pretty good, and fast.

'_Well she does love water Pokémon and a water Pokémon gym leader, so it only makes sense.'_ Gary just stood there for awhile watching Misty swim not even taking notice of someone approaching him.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Melody cheerfully asked.

"Huh?" '_Crap, she saw me. Alright Oak just think up something before she takes this the wrong way.'_ "Nothing really, what's up? I never really see you come here." _'Good thinking Oak, and didn't even break a sweat.'_ Gary inwardly smirked to himself.

"Ya, I usually don't but Misty wanted to come here to swim so I thought I'd join her."

"Hmm, okay then, well I'll see you later." Gary started to walk off.

"Hold it Mister." Melody said placing a hand on Gary's shoulder

'_Great.'_ "What?" Gary rolled his eyes

"You don't think I didn't notice you trying to change the fact that you were watching Misty?"

'_Shit.'_ What're you talking about?"

"*sigh, like I said, I saw you watching Misty. Ha, what a pervert." Melody joked and gave a look that said 'I-know-what-you-were-up-to.'

'_This girl.'_ "Look, I just saw her as I was getting ready to leave, that's it."

"Doesn't explain why you stood there for a while."

'_Would you just shut up already?'_ "Did you ever think about that I was lookin at another girl and just happened to see Misty? Now if that's all I'm leavin." And with that Gary turned around and left.

"Bye Gary! Misty and I are lookin forward to the party!" Melody shouted, waving towards Gary's retreating figure.

'_I swear I'm gonna get her back for this.'_ Gary thought angrily to himself

'_Oh, you're good Gary Oak.'_ Melody thought with enthusiasm in her eyes, and headed toward the pool to see if Misty was ready to leave.

Back at Dragon Dorms- 10:17 A.M.

Gary had just come back form an annoying trip to the gym and wanted nothing more than to just relax. When he entered his dorm Gary headed to the kitchen. Umbreon greeted his master at the door and after receiving a pat on the head, went to sit on the couch while his master got food from the fridge. Gary returned from the kitchen moments later with a protein drink in 1 hand and an apple in the other and took a seat on the couch next to Umbreon. Just as Gary was about to turn on the TV Tracey came out from his room.

"*yawn, Gary? What's up *yawn, you seem more pissed than usual." Tracey joked but then noticed a sudden tension in the room. _'Uh-oh, don't tell me.'_ Tracey sweat-dropped.

"You want to tell me how Rick found out bout the party?" Gary asked pissed off as he turned his head toward Tracey's direction.

'_Crap, he's gonna kill me.'_ "Heh, aw come on Gary it's not that big of a deal, besides if I hadn't invited him he would've crashed anyway."

"That doesn't explain the fact you didn't tell me. And I had to hear it from him." Gary seethed

"Haha, well I guess I just forgot." Tracey said weakly as he rubbed the back of his head. _'More like I didn't want you finding out.'_

"Funny, cause it seemed more like you didn't want me to find out till I saw him at the party."

'_Shit!'_ "Look Gary, just calm down…Huh-ah-hey!"

SLAM

"GARY! Come on you can't kick me out!! I mean at least not in my underwear!" Tracey banged on the door when suddenly it opened up.

"Ah-than-Mmpf!" Tracey started when clothes were thrown at him.

SLAM the door was shut again.

'_Aw, come on, I haven't even had breakfast yet._' Tracey whined while he held his clothes.

Back at the Gym

Misty was in the pool doin laps, like she did often back at the gym before she opened it up to the public. After doin some laps Misty came to the edge of the pool and gripped the edge.

'_Ha, man it feels like it's been forever since I last swam.'_

"Misty!"

"Huh? Oh Rick, hi!" Misty waved and began to swim over to the side of the pool Rick was at.

"Heh, wow, you're pretty good." Rick crouched down complimenting Misty.

"Really? Thanks, I have a pool at the gym I run so I tend to swim a lot."

"Oh, so you're a gym leader? Which one?" Rick asked with a curious look and flirtatious smile.

"Ya, I'm the gym leader of the Cerulean Gym in Kanto."

"I think I've heard of that place…oh ya! Now I remember that's where those 3 Sensational Sisters are from; they're hot." Rick put his hand to his chin and started to think about the "hot" Sensational Sisters, then realized that he was with Misty again.

"Of course you're pretty cute too." Rick added quickly with a flirty wink and smirk.

"Uuhhh, thanks" _'Great, another "admirer".' _Misty thought a little ticked at the fact that someone else had compared her to her sisters.

"So Misty did you find a costume?"

"Yep! I got it yesterday. It's the cutest Halloween costume I've ever had!" Misty exclaimed looking like a child that had just seen the presents underneath the Christmas tree.

"So you got that fairy costume I told you about, that's cool."

"Huh? No, I got a different one."

'_What? A different costume?'_ "Well what'd ya get?" Rick asked a bit perplexed and pissed considering what he had told Gary just moments ago. _'Shit this isn't looking good. If Oak finds out he'll definitely never let me live this down.'_

Meanwhile-

"Achoo! Heh, I guess some chick is thinking bout me." Gary cockily said as he walked toward the front door.

"I'll see you later Umbreon. Wish me luck on my dates, haha." Gary smiled and shut the door behind him.

Back to Rick and Misty

"Hehe, not telling!" Misty smiled and dove under the water to once again start swimming.

"What? Hey!" _'Damn it, guess I have to go with plan B. Tch, I will get what I want.'_ At that last thought Rick got up and left the swimming area and headed to the locker room. Misty saw that Rick was leaving when she had made her way to the other end of the pool.

'_I wonder why he wanted me to go as a fairy…whatever; I probably don't want to know.'_ Misty got out of the pool not noticing someone coming up behind her.

"Hey Misty, finished already?" Melody asked excitedly as she placed her hands on the back of Misty's shoulders.

"WAH! M-Melody, don't do that!"

"Haha, sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"*sigh, it's alright and ya I just finished, you?"

"Yep, but I figured we could take our time getting back to our room, you know like a quick jog. It's a pretty nice day out."

"Ya it is, I guess we can do that. Let me get changed 1st."

"Well duh, why would someone run in their swimsuit?" Melody said as she and Misty headed to the women's locker room. After changing into a more appropriate attire for running, Misty and Melody left the gym and decided to jog around the dorms. A little while later Misty and Melody went to their room.

SLAM

"Ugh! I'm so tired!" Melody shouted as she entered her and Misty's room.

"What are you taking about, you barely did anything at the gym and then you just speed walked. Hell I even slowed down for you!" Misty said as she walked in shutting the door behind her.

"Well excuse me for having a life."

"What?!"

"You don't see me exercising when I have free time do you?"

"What are you talking about? All I do for exercise is swim and occasionally run, the rest of the time I battle trainers, take care of the Pokémon and do the chores my sisters are to lazy to do!!"

"Whoa Mist, chill it was just a little joke."

"Hmpf. Didn't seem like a joke." Misty crossed her arms and said the last part more to herself.

"Look, I have no intention to argue, to tired for that, so are you gonna shower first or me?" Melody said as she started to prepare some clothes.

"You can go first, I don't care." Misty said as she plopped down onto her bed.

"Alright, I'll be out in a bit." Melody said as she took her clothes and walked into the bathroom

"Haaaa, I'm tired…and tomorrow's Monday, great." Misty said as she laid down and hugged one of her pillows against her body.

'_Mmm, I'll just shut my eyes till Mel's done.'_ Misty thought as she closed her eyes.

~Initiate Dream Sequence (and dream music)~

"Mmm…so…soft." Misty said as she buried her face into the softness.

"Hey, Mel are you done yet?" Misty asked waiting to hear Melody answer back.

"Mel?" Misty voiced, as she started to sit up.

"Huh, where am I?" Misty asked to herself as she observed her "new" surroundings.

"Wow." Misty looked around to see she was in the middle of a beautiful forest that had the sun peeking in through the top of the trees. Misty looked down and saw she wasn't on her bed but soft, lushes green grass, and as she kept looking around she spotted a big sparkling lake.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Misty said as she saw the lake, wanting to get a closer look.

"Huh, how am I moving?" Misty looked down at her feet and noticed that she wasn't even touching the ground.

"Okay, I must be goin crazy." Misty looked around her when she noticed- "W-When did I g-get wings?" Misty stuttered obviously freaked out by what she saw. A pair of wings were apparently on her back fluttering. The wings were goldish in color with hints of red and as Misty figured that that was how she was moving she looked to see that her workout clothes had been replaced. Instead of shorts Misty wore a yellow skirt with the end going in an up down motion and stopped 3 inches above her knees. Misty's tank top was replaced with a yellow tube top that showed off her curves. Around her neck was a red band, a chocker, made of silk and was tied in a bow in the back. Misty's hair was tied a blue band into a loose side ponytail that rested on her left shoulder while her bags covered her forehead. (just think of Tinker Bell and her outfit, except with different colors.)

"W-what happened to me?!" Misty screamed to herself with a confused look.

'_This has got to be a dream, that's the only thing that makes sense. Just calm down Misty, let's just enjoy this for now. I mean you're in a beautiful forest with a gorgeous lake right in front of you!'_ Misty tried reasoning with herself as she came to a stop in front of the lake.

"WOW!" Misty landed on the ground a few feet from the edge of the lake.

"I wonder if there are any cut little water Pokémon in here, hehe." Misty giggled as she bent down sitting on her legs trying to get a closer look. As Misty tried to see if there was any Pokémon there was a noise.

RUSTLE

Misty paid no attention.

RUSTLE, RUSTLE

Misty kept her eyes focusing on the lake.

RUSTLE, RUSTLE, RUSTLE

Misty felt something tickling the back of her feet so she brushed her hand over them thinking that it was grass…until she felt her feet getting tickled again taking notice that the grass wasn't that long/tall.

'_Huh, what's-'_ Misty turned around, her face paled and her eyes filled with fear.

"GAAAHHHH!!!" Misty's voice could be heard throughout the whole forest.

"D-D-D-Don't come any c-c-cl-closer!" Misty stuttered leaning back on one hand and putting up the other trying to tell the Pokémon to stay away.

"Venonat" the bug Pokémon voiced as it stood there looking at Misty with its big red eyes.

"GAAAH!!" Misty screamed again.

"Somebody HELP MEEE!!" Misty shouted with all her might from where she sat to terrified to move.

"So this is where you went. And apparently this is where the screaming is coming from."

"Huh?" Misty looked up past the bug Pokémon and noticed a tall blond. The man wore a long sleeved red shirt over a white T-shirt, a pair of worn-out blue jeans and worn-out light brown work-boots to match. And there was something else, something that hung across the man's back.

"Wh-Who are you?" Misty asked as she couldn't really see the man's face. _'That voice sounds familiar.' _

Suddenly the Venonat moved towards the man.

"GAH!" Misty screamed again.

"Venonat did you find her?" The man bent down and pet the Pokémon.

"Venonat."

"Heh, I'm sorry about my Pokémon, I'm sure he didn't mean to scare you." The man got up and moved towards Misty.

"Who are you?" Misty asked again a little less terrified, but scared nonetheless.

"Oh sorry, my names Rick." Rick stepped into a ray of sunlight, now making his face visible.

"Rick?" _'Why's he in my dream?'_

"Ya, Rick. May I ask what a fairy is doing here?"

'_Fairy? Oh right.'_ Misty looked at the wings on her back

"Well, um, I wanted to see if there was any water Pokémon in the lake."

"Hmm, well sorry to say this but this part of the lake doesn't have Pokémon."

"What, why?" Misty stood up

"Don't know, but I know where we can find some."

"Really?"

"Yep, just follow me." As Rick started walking Misty just stood there, Rick soon noticed that she wasn't following.

"What, you don't trust me?"

"No, but" Misty pointed to the bug Pokémon that stood beside Rick.

"I'm terrified of bugs." Misty said with a look of horror on her face.

"Huh? Haha, don't worry, Venonat wouldn't hurt anyone see?" Rick said picking up Venonat and brought it up to face Misty.

"KYAAA!!" Misty yelled in horror and flew over behind a tree, peering her head out.

'_Heh, guess you weren't kidding.'_ "Alright, Venonat return." Rick said as he zapped Venonat inside a poke-ball.

"Now, now it's alright, the nasty bug is gone." Rick said as he bent down and motioned for Misty to come out from hiding.

'_What am I a Growlithe?'_ Misty sweat-dropped as she watched Rick trying to get her to come over to him. Misty fluttered over to Rick and floated right in front of him.

"So Rick, what are you doing here? And why do you have a gun strapped across your back?" Misty asked as she peered over to look at the gun.

"Oh this?" Rick brought the gun from behind him and held it in his hands. The gun appeared to be a rifle; Misty didn't get a good feeling when Rick held it in his hands.

"Don't worry; it's not loaded, just for looks." Rick put on a friendly smile as he put the gun back in its sling.

'_Something doesn't feel right though.'_ "So what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing really, just some exploring. Now do you want to go see these water Pokémon or not?"

"Sure, lead the way!" _'I mean, it's just a dream, nothing bad will happen…right?'_ Misty thought as she followed Rick.

Rick and Misty walked through the forest chatting amongst themselves, however Misty kept getting a feeling that something wasn't right. They started out walking not far from the lake, Misty could still see what seemed like nothing but water, but moments later all she could see was a slim out line of blue.

"Um Rick, where are we goin? I thought you were takin me to a part of the lake that had water Pokémon." Misty asked as she fluttered over to beside Rick.

"Don't worry, we're still going there."

"But-"

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon." Rick interrupted with a smile.

It seemed as though hours past and instead of seeing more lake Misty kept seeing more and more trees, so Misty decided to ask again.

"Rick, ho much farther till we reach the lake?"

"Not long."

RUSTLE, RUSTLE

"Huh?" Misty turned around. "What was that?" Misty asked as she remembered that the last time she heard a "rustle" a bug appeared; she turned back around a pit pale at what she remembered.

"Huh, Rick?" Misty looked around but didn't see Rick anywhere.

"Rick!" Misty shouted as she looked around.

Nothing, nothing but trees, rocks, and shrubs, no Rick.

'_Great.'_ "*sigh, I guess I'll just go back to the lake th-…crap." _'I have no clue where I am.'_ Misty thought a little frustrated.

RUSTLE

"There it is again." Misty snapped her head around to where she heard the noise, but saw nothing.

RUSTLE, RUSTLE

"There!" _'What if it is a bug?'_ Misty's face turned even paler.

RUSTLE, RUSTLE, RUSTLE

"GAAAHH!!" Misty screamed and took off fluttering as fast as she could away from the supposed "bug."

After taking off screaming- "*pant, *pant, *pant, *pant." Misty tried catching her breath.

"I think…I lost it…" Misty said as she breathed heavily.

"Now let's see if I can-"

RUSTLE, RUSTLE

"What?"_ 'I thought I lost it.'_

RUSTLE, RUSTLE, RUSTLE

'EEEEEK!' Misty fluttered over behind a tree and watched where the mysterious sound came from.

RUSTLE…RUSTLE, RUSTLE

'_Here it comes.'_ Misty shivered in fear.

RUSTLE, RUSTLE, RUSTLE

"Umbreee"

'_Huh? What's an Umbreon doing out here?'_ Misty thought as she saw the black and gold Pokémon that came out from behind some shrubs.

"Umbreee" The Umbreon looked around with its nose in the air.

'_I wonder if its looking for something?'_ Misty pondered and decided it was alright to come out from behind the tree.

"It's so cute."

SNAP…..suddenly the Umbreon looked straight at Misty and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna hurt you." Misty said as she bent down and slowly stretched out her hand.

"Come on, see." Misty smiled.

The Umbreon relaxed and slowly crept over towards Misty, sniffing as it got closer to her hand. When it was close enough Misty moved her hand slowly and pat the Umbreon on its head.

"Good boy, see I'm nice." Misty smiled and the Pokémon cooed as he let Misty continue to pat his head.

"Hehe, you're so cute. So what're you doin here all by yourself?"

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing." A voice said coming from behind Misty. Misty turned her head.

"Gary?"

"Huh, how do you know my name?" Gary asked. Gary was dressed differently from Rick. He wore dark blue jeans and black work shoes, a thin grey tank that Misty couldn't help notice his "oh-so-nice" chiseled body. _'Wait, did I just think that?' _Misty thought in disbelief. Over the tank Gary had on a coffee colored leather jacket that had a round collar, and last was a sliver chain with a pair of dog tags.

"Huh? Oh I, uh, guessed?" Misty said not so convincingly.

"Hmm, well since you know my name mind telling me yours?"

"Oh ya, my name is Misty."

"Well _Misty_, I got a question for ya." Gary said as he took a couple steps toward Misty.

"Okay, what?"

"Aren't fairies supposed to be tiny?" Gary asked as he arched an eyebrow.

'_What?'_ Misty thought angrily. "What did you just say?" Misty stood up as she bawled her hands into fists and stomped over to Gary (that's right stomped not flutter).

"I said, 'aren't fairies supposed to be tiny,' why are you so big?" Gary asked paying no attention or not even caring at the fact that Misty was giving off a murderous air.

'_THAT'S IT!'_ "WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIG!!?" Misty screamed and whacked Gary in the head with a mallet that came out of nowhere.

"OUCH!" Gary said as he crouched down and grabbed his head in pain.

"Umbree, Umbreon." Umbreon walked to his master and nudged his arm.

"What!? How can you like that barbaric woman!!?" Gary asked, more liked yelled, at his Pokémon.

"Wait, this is your Umbreon?" Misty pointed to Gary with a dumbfounded look.

"No, it's the East Bunny's." Gary rolled his eyes

"Of course he's mine, you idiot."

"Idiot!?" 'How dare he call me an idiot in my dream!"

"Well Carrot Top, see ya! Let's go Umbreon."

"Ah, wait." Misty voiced but Gary continued walking away.

"Tch, I can't believe she hit me. Well we'll probably never see her again, I hope, right Umbreon?" Gary said looking down at his Pokémon.

"…"

"Umbreon?" Gary looked back to where Misty was and sure enough there was Umbreon getting his belly rubbed like some Growlithe by Misty.

"What the-?" _'I've never seen Umbreon like that before. He's never that friendly to others, heck he doesn't even act like that around me. I guess you like her a lot, huh boy?'_ Gary smiled to himself as he saw how happy his Pokémon looked. Gary walked back to Misty.

"Alright, seeing as how Umbreon likes you so much I'll help you out." Misty looked up at Gary.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Well it's obvious that you're lost." Gary smirked as he said it.

"Your point?" _'Grrr, is he trying to piss me off?'_

"My point is I'm offering you my help, you're lost and I'm not." Gary said a little annoyed.

'_Dang it, why does he have to be right?'_ "Fine." Misty said getting up.

"Fine what?"

"Look can you help me out or not?!"

"Tch, not cute Carrot Top."

'_Ugh!! Does he have to call me that even in my drams!?!'_

"Well then, bye." Gary said turning around.

"Huh, wait! Aren't you gonna help me?!"

"Pfft, why should I?" Gary said turning back to face Misty, with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Um, cause your Umbreon likes me, right Umbreon?" Misty smiled down at Umbreon that stood between her and Gary.

"Umbree" Umbreon agreed cheerfully.

"*sigh, ok you have some what of a point. So I'll help you if you do me a favor."

"What's that?" Misty asked curiously, but a bit defensive, as she crossed her arms.

"I'll help you, if you say 'Oh Gary, please help me, I'm lost without you.'" Gary said trying to imitate a girl's voice. "If you say it convincingly enough then you got my help." Gary said in his normal voice and a smug look on his face.

'_You've got to be kidding?'_ Misty sweat-dropped as she thought how stupid doing that would make her look.

"Well?"

"*sigh guess I have no choice." Misty mumbled to herself a bit annoyed.

"Well, I'm waiting." Gary mocked.

'_Alright Misty, give it everything you got, even though you __really__ want to hit him._' Misty took a deep breath in.

'_Hmm?'_ Gary watched as suddenly Misty "change." Misty came right in front of Gary, their bodies barely touching. She floated a little closer to the ground so her head was at Gary's chest, just short of his neck, and looked up with big longing, and to Gary alluring, eyes and said as sweet as she could-

"Oh Gary, please help me. I'm lost without you." Misty placed her hand on Gary's cheek as she said it.

'_Damn.'_ (I'll leave it to your imagination what he thought ;-) haha) Gary quickly focused once more and removed Misty's hand that was on his face.

"*ahem." Gary cleared his throat with his had covering his mouth.

"Alright Carrot Top, you pass." Gary said as he turned around.

"Really?"

"Ya, so where to?" Gary faced Misty.

"Hehe, the lake! I want to see some Pokémon." Misty exclaimed excitingly as she twirled around.

"The lake?"

"Yep!"

"Alright then, this way." Gary smirked to himself as he walked in the supposed direction of the lake.

"Hey, wait for me!" Misty fluttered up on the other side of Gary, since Umbreon was walking along side him.

Sometime Later

"Gary, are we there yet?"

"For the 3rd time no. Now will you quit whining?" Gary replied back annoyed.

"But it seems like we've been wandering for hours."

"I told you 5 minutes ago, we'll be there soon, and do you even realize how far away you were from the lake? Now will you shut up?!" Gary said more pissed.

"Hmpf! You don't have to be so mean." Misty pouted.

RUSTLE, RUSTLE

Misty shivered as she heard the sound and fluttered up clinging to Gary's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gary asked some what shocked by Misty's actions. Misty didn't say anything but pointed in the direction of the sound with fear in her eyes and body shivering as she clung to Gary's arm for dear life. Gary looked at Misty perplexed but decided to look in the direction she was pointing.

RUSLTE

"Huh?" Gary said

RUSTLE, RUSTLE

Gary somehow managed to get his arm free and pushed Misty behind him.

"Don't worry." Was what he whispered as he stood in front of her with Umbreon by his side ready for battle.

RUSTLE, RUSTLE

"Who's there?" Gary commanded

"Oh, hi there" Someone said as they came out from the brush.

"Rick?"

"What, you know him?" Gary asked Misty, who was still behind him.

"You could say that." Rick interrupted. "I was looking all over for you Misty, what happened?"

"Oh, um, I got lost…sorry."

"That's okay, I found you now, so let's get back to goin to the lake." Rick smiled.

"Um, w-well…" Misty stuttered as she looked at Gary with apologetic eyes.

"It's alright Carrot Top, I'll see you later."

"Good, now let's go." Rick grabbed Misty from behind Gary and started to walk away. Misty looked back as she saw Gary watching her and growing smaller. Soon Gary and Umbreon were out of site.

A few minutes later-

"Rick, where are we?"

"I told you, we're goin to the lake." Rick said with his hand still gripping Misty's wrist.

"But Rick there's more trees now then there were a few minutes ago." Misty said with uneasiness.

"Maybe it's not to late, we can go ask Gary for help."

"Look, I said I'll take you to the lake, so I'll take you to the lake." Rick said, his smile gone and eyes as cold as ice, as he turned around and pulled Misty's wrist to bring her closer to him. Misty was suddenly filled with fear and when Rick turned back around and started walking again she waited for his hand to loosen; when it did she wrenched her wrist free and was about to take off when-

"Hey, where do you think you're goin?" Rick said as he pulled Misty's arm.

"R-Rick, let go. You're hurting me." Misty stuttered as she tried to free her arm. Rick smirked and Misty became terrified.

"Let you go? Heh, I don't think you understand." Rick reached for his rifle with his free hand and pointed the barrel at Misty.

"You see, this isn't a toy, it's real with real ammo."

"But…you said…"

"Heh that was all a lie. You see I'm a hunter…and you're the prey." Rick said menacingly. Misty couldn't take much more and reacted without a second though; she hit Rick in the face with her free hand as hard as she could, which caused him to stumble a bit, and took off fluttering as fast as she could through the trees.

'_I gotta get away! Gotta find help.'_ "Someone help-" Misty began to shout but out of nowhere a net covered her and stopped her in her tracks.

"You think you can get away?" A voice said behind Misty. Misty slowly turned her head around and saw Rick pointing his rifle at her.

"Heh, I get what I want." Rick smirked.

'_Oh no.'_ Misty thought terrified. All of a sudden an Umbreon came out and bit Rick's arm that held the gun, knocking it out of his hands.

"OW! GET OFF!" Rick yelled as the Umbreon continued to keep its hold on Rick's arm.

"I knew something wasn't right when I saw that gun on your back."

'_Gary.'_ Misty thought, glad to see him.

"I heard there was a hunter out here that liked to capture fairies, I just didn't think that I'd run into you. So I had Umbreon follow you guys from a safe distance." Gary said as he picked up the abandoned gun, unloaded it, and threw it off to the side.

"Tsk, what do you want?" Rick said through gritted teeth.

"What I want huh?" Gary repeated. Gary went over to Rick and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and whispered something in his ear. The next thing Misty knew Rick disappeared. Gary came over and released Misty from the net.

"Misty, are you alright?" Gary asked with concern in his voice and worry in his eyes, as Umbreon licked Misty's arm to try and comfort her.

"Misty, are you alright?" Gary repeated.

'_Gary.'_ Misty thought as she fell into Gary's chest and shut her eyes.

"Misty, wake up." Gary placed his hands on Misty's shoulders, gently shaking her.

"Misty, wake up." The voice go softer and more feminine.

"Misty. WAKE. UP." The voice said more clearly. Misty blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. (incase you didn't notice the dream is over)

"Huh? Melody? What time is it?" Misty asked groggily.

"It's 2 in the after noon." Melody stated

"What?! 2-o-clock, why didn't you wake my up sooner!?" Misty said suddenly sitting up.

"I tried, but you kept on sleeping anyway." Melody huffed as she put her hands on her hips.

"And it looked like you were really into your dream too. What was it about?"

"Huh, oh ya, the dream." Misty put her hand to her head and stared down at her bed. A few seconds later. "I don't remember, sorry." Misty looked back at Melody with an apologetic smile.

"Really, nothing at all?

"Hmm…..nope nothing at all."

"Huh, to bad. Well why don't you go take a shower, you still kinda smell of chlorine." Misty sniffed her tank.

"Bleh, you're right." Misty stuck out her tongue as she smelled herself.

"Then I'm gonna take that shower." Misty said getting off her bed, grabbed some clean clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Once Misty shut the door Melody let out a grin.

"Hmm, so you don't remember. I'm a bit surprised since you kept calling out Gary's name." Melody took out her phone and began to call someone.

"Tracey's gonna love this, hehe."

Tracey and Gary's Dorm Room

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello?" Tracey answered his phone.

"Hey Tracey, it's Melody."

"Oh hi, what can I do for ya?"

"So did Gary finally let you back in?"

"Hah, no, luckily I had my key in my clothes that Gary threw out at me. But I didn't realize that till an hour ago." Tracey said a little embarrassed.

"Haha, I'm sorry."

"Ya ya, so did you just call me to make fun or something else?"

"Oh, something else, it's quite interesting."

"Well what is it?"

"Well Misty fell asleep after we got back from the gym and when I tried to wake her up she called out Gary's name." Melody said cheerfully.

"What?! Wait, Gary as in Gary Oak, the guy who she can't stand?"

"Yep, unless she knows someone else named Gary. So what're you gonna do with this piece of info, Mister Mastermind?" Melody asked jokingly.

"Hmm, don't know yet. Well thanks for the update."

"Yep, no prob, bye!"

"Ya, bye." Tracey ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Interesting."

A couple seconds later Gary walked in from the front door.

"Oh, so you're back from your dates already?"

"I highly doubt you can consider a bunch of girls taking non-stop a date, but ya I'm back." Gary said throwing his things down by the door. The dates hadn't gone as planned so it just added to the rest of the stressful day.

"Oh, still upset about this morning I see."

Gary glared at Tracey.

"Well this should brighten your day, I heard that a certain red head was dreaming about you." Tracey grinned but Gray just glared daggers at him.

"Hey don't kill the messenger."

"Tch, you're not makin it easy." Gary mumbled.

"Well are you gonna do anything? With the whole Rick thing I mean." Tracey asked as he saw Gary head to his room with Umbreon trailing behind.

"I'm already workin on it." Gary said as he flipped out his phone and began talking to someone as he and Umbreon entered his room and slammed the door, leaving Tracey in the living room.

"Geez, not the reaction I wanted." Tracey said upset.

"Guess, I'll just have to wait. *sigh this is becoming a bigger hassle than I thought." Tracey said as he slumped onto the couch.

'_Well there's still the Halloween party.'_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **well here it is!!! im sooooo sorry i took so long to update, but like i've been saying i had some writers block T_T...also i tried to make this chap long so hopefully ya'll like it ^_^....i dont know when the next chap will come out but i do have some ideas for it, oh and the Halloween party chap is coming up (im excited bout it)...well hope yall enjoy and please R&R!! I love hearin from yall!...oh and i forgot to mention im thinkin bout startin another egoshipping fic but it probably wont be up just yet...well i g2g i have practice in the morning.....remember please R&R and thanks for readin this far!! much love

-Calico ;-P


End file.
